This invention relates generally to apparatus for holding a compact disc. More particularly, the present invention relates to disc storage containers or cases incorporating such apparatus. A xe2x80x9ccompact discxe2x80x9d includes conventional 120 mm diameter, laser-readable disc carrying, for example, pre-recorded music, computer software and data, similar recordable discs, and also similar discs of various sizes such as are known or may be developed for recording video material, films, interactive games, and other information or data.
Such compact discs, or xe2x80x9cCDsxe2x80x9d, are generally sold in cases that protect the CD stored therein and also offer some level of theft deterrence. The cases are also suitable for storage of the CD by the purchaser. One conventional case of this type is a clear polystyrene box, known as a xe2x80x9cjewel casexe2x80x9d, wherein the disc is held by a rosette on a separate tray fitted in the case. Another conventional case is a video library box. Such video library boxes generally have a lid portion and a base portion which are connected by a spine portion that acts as a hinge. Integrally molded into the base portion is a rosette for holding the CD. The rosettes found in jewel cases and library boxes typically have four to eight times arranged in a circular formation which releasably engage the aperture in the center of the compact disc.
The legs or times of the rosette are shaped such that they extend upwardly from the tray or base portion, curve outwardly, such that they can grip a compact disc, and then, towards their ends, curve inwardly to provide a boss, positioned over the hole in the compact disc, which may be manually pushed to release the CD.
It has long been recognized that the rosettes of conventional cases are not very satisfactory because it is often difficult to effect release of the CD. Such cases typically require two hands to release a disc and lift it from the rosette. Many people grasp an outer edge of the CD to facilitate removal of the disc, thereby bending the disc. Such bending can result in scoring of the recorded surface of the disc on the times, resulting in loss of data recorded on the disc. Consequently, much effort has been spent on improving the release mechanism for CD storage cases.
In spite of the difficulty experienced in purposely releasing CDs from conventional CD storage cases, such conventional cases are also subject to inadvertent release of a stored CD. This problem has been aggravated by the xe2x80x9cimprovementsxe2x80x9d to the release mechanisms for conventional cases which make it easier to release the stored CD. Inadvertent release of a CD often occurs when the CD and storage case are subjected to the movement and shocks which occur during shipment of the CD to the point of sale. After the CD has been inadvertently released, further movement and shocks may result in scratching of the recorded surface and loss of recorded data. Video library boxes are also susceptible to inadvertent release of the stored CD due to flexure of the lid and/or base portion of the case. Such flexure can result in contact between the inside surface of the lid portion, or materials mounted inside the lid portion, and the mechanism for releasing the CD.
British Patent Application GB 2 312 665 discloses apparatus for holding a CD within a case comprising a pair of disc engaging arms cantilevered from a base to an inner end forming a contact portion. Together, the contact portions of the two arms form a circular buttonlike member which is positioned over the opening in the CD. Pushing the button-like member releases the CD. The contact portions of the two arms are arranged such that gap between them lies away from the perpendicular to the arms. As taught by the ""665 patent, such arrangement prevents the CD from being inadvertently released by a force which is perpendicular to the arms. Such apparatus does not prevent inadvertent release of a CD due to sudden shock or the imposition of other forces, including a release force applied to the button-like member by contact with the top portion of the case.
Briefly stated, the invention in a preferred form is a compact disc holder which includes a base portion and a rigid column extending laterally upward from the inner surface of the base portion to an inner end. The column has a longitudinally extending first disc-retaining lip and a bore extending laterally downward from the inner end of the column. At least one resilient arm extends laterally upward from the inner surface of the base portion to a upper end disposed within the bore of the column. The upper end portion forming an actuator member having a longitudinally extending second disc-retaining lip and an upper surface which is positioned below the inner end of the column. A compact disk retained by the first and second disc-retaining lips is released by inserting an object, such as a finger, into the bore of the column to engage and apply pressure to the upper surface of the actuator member. The pressure force depresses the resilient arm toward the inner surface of the base portion, causing the second disc-retaining lip to pivot away from and release the compact disc.
The column also has a slot extending laterally from the inner end.
The actuator member extends through the slot into the bore of the column. The upper surface of a portion of the actuator member disposed within the bore of the column has a concave shape for optimally positioning the finger of the user. The arm extends at an obtuse angle xcex8, the angle preferably having a value in the range of 95 to 105 degrees, from the inner surface of the base portion.
The disc holder also includes means for supporting the disc proximate to the column and arm. The disc support means has an upper surface which engages the lower surface of a compact disc proximate to the central aperture.
It is an object of the invention to provide apparatus for holding a compact disc, suitable for incorporating in a tray of a jewel case and in a video library box, which is reliable, easily operable to release a compact disc stored thereon, and prevents inadvertent release of a compact disc stored thereon.
It is also an object of the invention to provide an improved apparatus for holding a compact disc.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the drawings and specification.